SASUSAKU LOVE!
by cherryblossom926
Summary: it was a hot summer day. team 7 is really bored. what happens when sasuke and sakura are left alone together. will love form between them? will they ever see how much they care about eachother? read and find out! i know summery sucks but please read.


This is my first fanfiction so please be nice to me

This is my first fanfiction so please be nice to me! It is a sasusaku story! ) So enjoy the story. _"Thoughts" _

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW, OR MUSIC, ECT. I wish though. (

Enjoy!!

It was a bright sunny day in the village of Konoha. Team 7 was bored out of their minds. There hasn't been any missions these last couple of months and there was nothing to do. "I am so bored! There is nothing to do here. Without missions it's boring here!" whined the ramen obsessed ninja. (He really is obsessed with ramen you have to admit it.)

"For once I agree with naruto. There hasn't been any missions and it is too hot to train," Sasuke a said in his usual tone.

"Yea, I agree with you guys. It is so hot and it is so boring," complained Sakura. They were sitting under a shaded tree trying to keep out if the sun. The temperature was 126 degrees F. it was of course summer time in the village.

"I am going home to eat some cold ramen or something," naruto said to the others.

"Ok, see ya loser," sasuke said in a mocking tone. Naruto looked as if he was going to punch him but Sakura interrupted.

"Go naruto and leave already before you have a heat stroke! If you pass out in front of me I am not going to be held responsible! I'll just say that it was Ino-pig's fault!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly ino popped out of nowhere and began to hug Sasuke. (Stupid ino!)

"Hey Sasuke!" ino semi-squealed. Oh boy! Sasuke looked like he was going to throw up right then and there. "Strange how we keep running into eachother. I guess it was meant to be," ino said in a flirtatious voice. Sasuke looked really pale. It looked like he was trying not to puke everywhere. Sakura looked very angry. And I mean **ANGRY**! As in full of complete **RAGE! **Sakura right then and there punched Ino square in the jaw! Ino being the complete girly girl she is ran away screaming about how ruined her face was. While all of this happened naruto already left and went to hang out with Hinata ).

"_Should I ask Sasuke if he will eat ramen with me? He did reject me everytime I did. I can't give up! I have to try!" _Sakura thought.

"_Should I give Sakura a chance to get ramen with me? No she probably doesn't like me anymore considering I have been so obsessed about getting stronger that I rejected her everytime. Well I should at least try. Yes I have to try!" _Sasuke thought.

"Do you want to get some ramen with me?" they said in unison. Both looked away blushing and embarrassed. Before you know it they were walking to the ramen shop together. They talked and ate and enjoyed eachother's company. They went to sit back under that shady tree. Sasuke for the first time felt happy. Whenever he was around her he felt relaxed and calm. It was hard for him to believe that this girl could do this to him.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura called. Sasuke looked at her. Her emerald eyes showed nothing but happiness. "I had the best time in the world with you," she started. Sasuke smiled at her. (Sasuke just smiled! You don't see that everyday!). "I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and even if you don't feel the same way, I just want you to know that," she said. She spoke softly on the last part and had sadness in her voice. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Sakura, everything you just said is the exact same way I feel about you. Including the loving you part," he replyed. He then pulled her into a passionate kiss. This kiss to them was like nothing they ever experienced before. The tingling sensation they get when their lips touch, the happiness they get when they are around eachother. It was amazing to them. Just then naruto jumped up with hinata holding his hand and scared Sakura and Sasuke while they were still having their make-out session. They were startled and hit eachother's foreheads by accident.

"OW!" they both yelled in unison. Naruto was laughing while hinata was trying to not let out a giggle. (Hinata didn't scare them 'cause she's nice like that).

"I really scared you guys! You should've seen the look on your faces!"

"Naruto," Sasuke started in a growl.

"You are so dead" Sakura finished. Naruto let go of hinata's hand and started running and screaming with Sasuke and Sakura chasing him.

"Hinata help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" naruto cried as if his life depended on it. (well actually it does).

" Don't hurt him!" hinata cried. She was chasing sasuke and sakura trying to tell them to stop. At the end let's just say that naruto got beaten to a pulp. Hinata wasn't hurt because she didn't do anything 'cause she's nice like that.

Sasuke and Sakura are now officially dating and are very happy together. I hear wedding bells! Well in the future.



Tell me what you think of it! Be nice because this is my first fanfic. Please R&R and tell me should I write more or not. All of my future stories are counting on your reviews. So be honest with me and tell me what you think. If you guys are mean you will be getting a mean and cruel reply from me. So R&R please and thank you.


End file.
